A little Christmas Fluff
by Solstice1394
Summary: A present for Deliano Cerrano for Christmas she asked for Derek and Morgan at Christmas with fluff we have Garcia, JJ, Will, and Henry as well for a little bit of the fun. There is no whump of any kind in this story it's all estab Derek and Spencer fun! R/M


Title: A little Christmas fluff!

Pairings: Derek/Spencer

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Warnings: extreme cute fluff

Summary: Fluff for the holidays as a present 1 to Deliano Cerrano

A/N for the holiday fun that I promised to give to Deliano Cerrano for being an awesome reader, keep up the good work for all those authors you follow!

##

"Spence will you stop being so pouty the movie was not that bad," Derek chided his boyfriend who was curled up next to him on the couch.

They had just finished watching a Harry Potter marathon on ABC family, Derek pulled his pretty boy close and kissed his temple. It didn't work so he resorted to his next tatic to get his Pretty Boy to smile.

"Are you sure you want to continue to pout with me being right next to you," Derek urged as he raised his hands above the blanket like he was going to tickle Spencer.

"Derek Morgan don't you dare," Spencer shouted right before he was giggling trying to hold off his teddy bear of a love.

"Stop pouting over the book to movie inaccuracies and maybe I will," Derek laughed along with his Spencer.

"I give," Spencer shouted to Derek, "Uncle!"

"What do we say," Derek prompted.

"I will not pout…" Spencer tried to not laugh through the next part, "at the movies anymore."

"Good," Derek proclaimed as he stopped his tickling and kissed Spencer deeply on the lips. "Now come with me in the kitchen and then we will watch _The Polar Express_ when Garcia gets here with your Godson and JJ with Will in tow."

"Are you going to make instant or the actual recipe like Garcia showed you," Spencer asked from where he was laying on the couch trying to get the blanket off himself.

"The recipe, Garcia would kill us if we gave the instant when she was coming over," Derek stated as he got off the couch and headed for the kitchen.

"I think she would kill me more than you though I'm the official Godfather and even though Henry isn't baptized it is assumed that I am supposed to have his best interest at heart in everything," Spencer stated matter of fact as he finally stood from the couch and went to the DVD case to find _The Polar Express._

"Do we get to stay in our PJ all day because I love everyone but can we not leave our bedroom on Christmas morning or afternoon or day?" Derek asked as he looked from the kitchen counter to Spencer.

"Derek," Spencer groaned, "that sounds wonderful but I think I would like you to at least get out of your PJs once," he sauntered over to Derek and kissed him deeply trying to get his message across about wanting to be in bed all day for a different reason.

"Garcia did get us that edible paint," Derek suggested when they broke apart.

"Right, maybe we could use the peppermint and white chocolate," Spencer came around the counter and Derek picked him up and set him on the counter so they could have some more fun.

"I could use some white cocoa right now," Derek chuckled at his own joke before he pulled on Spencer's neck forward and kissed him letting his hands roam over Spencer's stomach.

There was a ring in the house from the doorbell and both Derek and Spencer were really enjoying themselves until that doorbell that Derek had restored only last year as well as the rest of the Spanish cottage.

"I'll get it you watch the cocoa and maybe we later we can continue this with real white chocolate," Spencer bit the bottom of Derek's lip as if it were a promise before he hopped off the counter and went to answer the door.

##

"…why to the North Pole of course," Tom Hanks character shouted to Billy the timid boy from the other side of the tracks.

"I love that part," Garcia giggled as she took a sip of her cocoa which her chocolate god had made expertly well considering he liked to just use instant before he cured him of that habit.

"Don't talk during the movie Auntie Pen," Henry shushed his aunt who was sitting in her lap on the floor, while Will and JJ took the love seat and Derek and Spencer where on the couch Spencer lying between Derek's legs.

"Sorry," Garcia apologized to Henry and then caught JJ eye to mouth 'he is so bossy.'

That got Will to laugh because JJ mouthed back 'just like his aunt.'

Instead of being insulted Garcia beamed and looked like she was about to say something along the lines of 'He shall rule the world' or 'he is my Minnie me.'

"No mouth wording either," Henry chirped as he felt Garcia chin move up and down on his head.

'Smart,' Reid mouthed to Derek and the rest of the room which luckily for them the annoying smart kid (on the screen) said a joke then.

##

"Aunt Pen, why are you doing that to Alice," Henry asked his aunt who was currently playing with his Uncles cat.

"Because my sweet Alice is dressed up like Mrs. Clause and Clooney is Santa Clause and Tiny the little kitten who is somewhere around here is supposed to be Rudolph." Garcia looked up from trying to put Reid cat in a hat to look for Tiny Spencer's new Kitten and then went back to dress Derek and Spencer's cute pets.

"Mama I love you but please why did you have to do that to Clooney he looks miserable," Derek asked from the kitchen as he looked at the dinning table where Garcia was sitting with Clooney and Alice clothed around her.

"He is fluffy and cute and so he shall be doggy Claus," Garcia explained to her friend as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's not really a great reason to mess with Alice can't you just let her play wit the ribbons in your hair." Spencer asked as he walked back into the room to see his cat in a costume, he instantly felt Tiny shiver in his arms and it was probably due in part to the cold of the outside but it could also be the costume laid out in his size.

"I let her do that now this is my reward for being patient," Garcia pouted then smiled and returned to dressing Alice and as soon as she was done Alice scrambled off the table to hide in the master bedroom.

"Uncle Spence why were you outside," Henry asked as he came over to his uncle dressed in PJs.

"Just looking for Santa," Reid supplied to his godson as he petted his kitten in the hopes of calming her.

"Did you see him the news said he was crossing the Canadian border just now," Henry excitedly chirped which startled Tiny making her dig claws into Spencer.

Spencer stifled a yelp and chuckled good naturadly at Henry, "I didn't see him yet we live in Quantico which is 508 miles away from us," this got Henry face to light up.

"How far is that by plane non stop," Henry asked he loved this game it was the game of how far and Henry new his uncle was the best at it, Uncle Dave was not as great or Uncle Arron, Derek, Kevin, or Aunt Emily. No one was as great as Uncle Spence.

Spencer smiled he knew already where this was headed he decided to play along, "1 hour 25 minutes."

"Car longest and shortest way," Henry asked next.

"9 hours and 6 minutes and 8 hours 46 minutes," Spencer answered without really having to think about it.

"Bus system," Henry inquired his uncle.

"24 hours with 5 transfers or you can take 1 day with 4 transfers," Spencer answered looking up to the ceiling as he pulled that out of his memories.

"What about walking all the way there," Henry asked with a little bit of Moxie.

"156 hours that is 6.5 days," Spencer answered after converting the car hours into the average human walking speed taking out the needed time to rest and eat.

"Santa's sleigh," Henry asked his Uncle because surely only his Uncle could answer that one his dad had told him to ask Spencer when Henry had asked him that question on the car ride over.

"Hmm," Spencer blanked for a second not to sure what to say so he bought some time, "well Henry that is a good question," he could see Garcia looking at him and Derek by the Kitchen trying not to laugh. "Let's see if Santa is already in Canada and it's only 8:30 here, but the world clock is what Santa is most likely to use and, it runs on daily light saving time observance…then we take in that Santa started giving presents December 25th for the people who take part in Christmas and some countries even celebrates the holiday on the 24th of December so we take them out today…then we look at naughty and nice list taking into effect juvenile crime rates and adult crime rate and charity giving versus other common nicety programs…it takes a little longer to fill a stocking full of coal to lay out presents…then there are the people who don't celebrate Christmas versus other holidays…the fact that it is now 8:32 I'd say Santa should be here by." Spencer lowered his watch for Henry to see the time, "2:03 in the morning and your house as soon as you go to bed."

"Ugh Uncle Spence it was great 'til you said that," Henry wined because he wasn't staying his Uncles house he was at his house.

"Nice try buddy," Will shouted from the couch and was very glad that Spencer hadn't given Henry an exact time so that Henry would stay up to a certain time.

"Pay up," JJ whispered to her husband and Derek, unbeknownst to Spencer Derek and Will had bet that Spencer would not calculate the Santa Sleigh time if Henry asked.

"I know when to pay the lady," Derek smiled taking $5 dollars from his wallet and handing it to JJ.

"When my Cher is right, she is right," Will sung to his wife as he handed her a $5 too.

Henry was now petting Tiny oblivious to what was going on but Spencer knew and he mouthed a few words to Derek, 'You will pay for that later,'

"I will gladly take my punishment," Derek said to Spencer it was out of the context to the rest of them but Garcia got it.

"Hey Henry it's almost time to go are you ready to go to bed," Will asked his son.

"Daddy can I stay with Uncle Spence and Uncle Derek," Henry asked because he knew when Santa was coming here.

"No Henry we have to go home so we can have Santa visit you have to put out cookies for him and milk," JJ chimed in.

"Okay," Henry accepted as soon as he heard the words cookies and Santa.

"That was easy," Derek joked as he pulled the cookies he was leaving out for his own 'Santa Baby' tonight.

"Go grab your coat Henry," Will urged and then JJ followed to grab her own walking past Spencer and giving him a goodbye hug.

Henry ran back to him, and gave him a hug and a sloppy kiss. He then ran to Garcia and Morgan in turn to do the same and when Henry came out of the kitchen he grabbed his mom's hand. JJ had just given a hug to Garcia and Morgan when Will returned with his own coat and keys.

Garcia gave him a kiss and a slap on the ass which got a chuckle from JJ and a blush from Will.

"Promise not to do that," Will asked as he went to give Derek a hug.

"Naw man," Derek held up his hands face up in a pacifying manner so he could hug him goodnight.

"Good," Will joked as he walked back to JJ and they headed for the door and Spencer and Derek walked them out.

"Drive safe okay the roads are icy," Derek warned his friends.

"Yeah we'll be fine it's only a short drive I know Reid 22 minutes from here," JJ waved as she slid the window up and they left on their way.

"Let's get inside it's freezing out here," Spencer begged as soon as the car weaved down the road out of site.

"I can warm you up," Derek propositioned as he slid his arms around his boyfriend and held him close.

"Okay boys smile," Garcia snook a picture from the window and took the snapshot of Spencer and Derek in a _Rear Window _fashion.

"Derek do you think Garcia will leave our animals alone long enough to let them have a decent Christmas Eve," Spencer asked as he buried his face into Derek's neck.

"No," Derek chuckled and let it roar through his chest. "Did you see that Pretty Boy," Derek asked as he saw the flash again from behind him.

"Yeah it was a flash," Spencer turned around in Derek's arm and he heard a distinct groan coming from the doorway.

"Come on these were great photos, okay I'm going I have to get to Kevin's before the night is done. Here I took them with your camera," Garcia handed over the camera and then hugged both Morgan and Reid in a group hug. "I love you both and have a very Merry Christmas see you tomorrow remember Rossie's at 5."

"Bye Garcia," Reid chimed as soon as he disentangled himself and made sure Tiny wasn't squashed.

"Bye Mama," Derek gave her a peck on the cheek and then went to Estella and revved up the engine to leave her two best friends before they can even tell her to be careful on the drive out.

"Come on Tiny is shivering and if I recall correctly we were doing something a little while ago," Spencer suggested as he headed for the door.

"You would be correct Pretty Boy," Derek smiled and followed Spencer in the house he set the camera down leaving the display of a photo.

It was beautiful the darkness of the background and the Christmas giving way to an outline of Derek and Spencer in the doorway. They were in each other's arms comfortable and secure with each other on a calm winter's night. The picture was so different to what Spencer and Derek were doing right now.

"Come and get me," Spencer huskily whispered to Derek from the bottom of the staircase.

##

A/N I hope you have enjoyed the fluffiness of Derek and Spencer. Review if you like it?


End file.
